


Хозяин положения

by WTFFantasticBeasts2019



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFFantasticBeasts2019/pseuds/WTFFantasticBeasts2019
Summary: Думать и вспоминать — это единственное, что он, связанный по рукам и ногам магией, сейчас может.





	Хозяин положения

Геллерт никогда не жалел о своём исключении из Дурмстранга. К тому времени школа уже ничего не могла ему дать, а только тормозила, удерживая в рамках, словно в цепях. Она была как оковы, которые Геллерт с удовольствием оставил позади. Хотя, признаться честно, исключение больно ударило по самолюбию и гордости. Он предпочёл бы уйти сам, громко хлопнув при этом дверью, но не успел.  
  
Однако один неоспоримый плюс в таком спешном исключении всё-таки был. Приезд к тётушке, что стал причиной его знакомства с Альбусом Дамблдором.  
  
Прикрыв глаза, Геллерт вспоминает то тепло, что всегда испытывал рядом с ним. Ощущение чужой магии на коже. Чужое присутствие...  
  
Думать и вспоминать — это единственное, что он, связанный по рукам и ногам магией, сейчас может.  
  
Нет, МАКУСА не поймала его, Геллерт сам сдался и может выйти отсюда, когда захочет. Он знает об этом, но не торопится. Выжидает нужный момент, хотя и сам понимает, то, что он задумал — глупое позёрство. Словно развёрнутый транспарант: «Смотри Альбус, я близко, но не в твоих руках».  
  
Геллерт улыбается, вспоминая тепло ладони Альбуса в своей. Как переплетались их пальцы во время магического ритуала. Как стекала к запястьям их смешанная кровь, чтобы зависнуть в воздухе и навсегда быть запечатанной в сосуде.  
  
Он вспоминает ощущение прохладного стекла и металла под пальцами и чувствует едва ощутимую пульсацию у самого сердца. Там, под слоем одежды и заклятий, скрыто самое важное, что есть сейчас у него. Единственное, что Геллерт не хотел бы терять кроме жизни.  
  
— Посмотри, как самоуверенно он улыбается. Словно до сих пор является хозяином положения. — Слышит он напряжённые и, вместе с тем, неприятно скользкие голоса рабов закона.  
  
Улыбка Геллерта, когда он открывает глаза, чтобы посмотреть на тех, кто посмел нарушить его уединение и вторгнуться в воспоминания, меняется на издевательски-ехидную.  
  
У него отняли возможность двигаться, а затем говорить, но паутина уже сплетена, ловушки расставлены и скоро, совсем скоро придёт его время.


End file.
